


Stranger

by lr_sll



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Angst, Best Friends Kim Minseok | Xiumin & Lu Han, Character Death, Child Death, Child Gong Minji | Minzy (ex-2NE1), Child Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Child Kim Taehyung | V, Child Lu Han, Child Park Choa (ex-AOA), Child Park Jimin (BTS), Crimes & Criminals, Crossdressing, Detectives, Français | French, Friendship, Gen, Orphans, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Sad Ending, Serial Killers
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lr_sll/pseuds/lr_sll
Summary: Luhan vit dans une belle maison avec ses parents. Il a toujours été fils unique, et cela n'avait jamais changé jusqu'au jour où Park Jimin, une jeune fille orpheline, arrive dans sa famille totalement par hasard. Elle traînait sur le bord de la route, complètement en pleurs et perdue. Ses vêtements étaient complètement abîmés, elle était fatiguée et au bout de ses forces.Personne n'arrive à savoir d'où elle vient, personne ne connaît son passé qui semble la traumatiser.Une fois adoptée par la famille de Lu Han, Jimin semble être la jeune fille parfaite. Attentive, polie, serviable. Mais cela n'est peut-être qu'une façade ? Qui est réellement Park Jimin, que lui est-elle arrivée et qu'est devenue sa famille ?





	1. Chapter 1

L'automne est la saison la plus belle de l'année. Elle peut à la fois donner de belles journées ensoleillées, mais aussi un temps devenant progressivement plus nuageux, pluvieux et venteux, parfois neigeux en fin de saison. Les paysages automnaux sont vraiment magnifiques, très colorés. Les arbres se préparent à passer en dormance pour l'hiver et font des réserves. C'est une période très calme, posée et surtout paisible contrairement à l'été où tout le monde est en mouvement. En littérature, dans un sens figuré, l'automne désigne la vieillesse ou le déclin. L'automne est une saison qui inspire beaucoup d'artistes, notamment dans la poésie ou dans des tableaux.

L'automne coréen est une période agréable pour visiter de nombreux édifices, c'est aussi la saison des festivals. Un des plus beaux festivals est celui des feux d'artifices. Situé sur les bords de la rivière Han, les feux d'artifices se projettent dans le ciel et se reflètent dans l'eau. C'est un paysage magnifique à regarder. En Corée du Sud, les couleurs changent tout au long de la saison pour le plaisir des yeux de ses habitants, notamment Lu Han.

Dans l'arrondissement de Gwanjin-gu, situé au nord du fleuve Han, se trouve un petit garçon du nom de Lu Han.

Âgé de 11 ans, Lu Han est un petit garçon au physique androgyne. Il possède de doux cheveux bruns, plutôt longs. Il a une peau pâle, des traits fins et des petits yeux foncés. Il est assez petit et plutôt frêle. Cette particularité a parfois été difficile pour lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gens faisaient l'erreur et le prenait pour une fille. Mais il s'est habitué à cette erreur, maintenant cela ne le touche plus.

Lu Han vient d'une famille modeste chinoise mais ses parents ont décidé d'emménager en Corée du Sud quand il était plus jeune pour changer un peu d'air. Lu Han a donc vécu la plupart de sa vie à Séoul. Il est fils unique, donc il est souvent seul chez lui. Ses parents travaillent beaucoup et n'ont pas toujours le temps de rester avec lui. Il n'a pas non plus énormément d'amis.

Lu Han est quelqu'un de plutôt discret, timide et calme. C'est un enfant qui aime beaucoup l'art, il adore dessiner. Le dessin lui permet de s'exprimer comme il le souhaite, il aime ce moyen d'expression. Il dessine toute sorte de choses : des éléments de sa vie quotidienne, des personnages qu'il invente, sa vie rêvée, ses endroits préférés ou d'autres choses plus abstraites. L'automne est l'une de ses plus grandes inspirations pour ses dessins. Selon lui, cette saison est la plus belle de l'année, elle mérite donc sa place dans ses dessins.

Son seul ami proche est Kim Minseok. Lu Han l'a connu dès son plus jeune âge, à l'école primaire. Minseok, qui est plus âgé que lui d'un mois, a vécu en Chine les premières années de sa vie. De cette façon, il a pu se rapprocher de Lu Han grâce à ce pays en commun. Minseok est l'opposé de son ami, il est beaucoup plus masculin et il possède un caractère un peu plus direct. Mais, en plus du pays où ils ont vécu, ils ont autre chose en commun : ils aiment tous les deux l'art. Lu Han aime dessiner, Minseok aime la photographie. Il prend beaucoup de photos, surtout des photos de son meilleur ami. Ils se complètent en quelque sorte.

Lu Han aime beaucoup jouer près du fleuve Han, c'est sûrement son endroit préféré. Souvent il joue là-bas avec Minseok quand l'école se termine. Le fleuve Han est un endroit calme et paisible même si c'est un endroit longé par les immeubles et les éléments de la ville de Séoul. Mais le plus beau reste le festival des feux d'artifice en automne. Le paysage est si beau pour les petits yeux du plus jeune. Chaque année, les deux amis admirent ces feux d'artifice avec passion. Lu Han est dans son élément quand il se trouve là-bas. Avec Minseok, ils aiment tellement ce fleuve qu'ils ont réussi à construire une petite cabane avec des branches, des planches de bois et des feuillages près de la rivière. Lu Han aimerait beaucoup visiter le Japon. Cette grande île l'attire beaucoup. Il aimerait, quand il sera plus grand, vivre près de la mer au Japon, dans une maison en bois qui lui fera penser à son enfance et à sa cabane du fleuve Han. Peut-être qu'il emmènera Minseok aussi.

**« Un jour Minseok, on partira tous les deux »**


	2. Chapter 2

Lu Han se trouve en ce moment, encore une fois, près du fleuve Han avec Minseok. Les cours se sont terminés il y a peu de temps et les deux amis aiment beaucoup faire leurs devoirs calmement, bercés par le son de la rivière. Cela leur permet d'améliorer leurs notes ensemble, en s'expliquant mutuellement les notions non comprises, puis de passer du temps tous les deux. Cette petite routine est vraiment agréable. Ces retrouvailles se terminent chaque soir par le père de Minseok qui vient chercher son fils après son travail, et ce soir ne fait pas exception. Lorsque le père de Minseok arrive pour chercher son fils, il prend de son temps pour discuter avec Lu Han. Au bout de quelques minutes, Minseok rentre chez lui avec son père. Lu Han s'assied au sol, près de la rivière le temps que sa mère vienne le chercher. Elle arrive finalement au bout d'une demie heure.

La mère de Lu Han est une personne qui travaille beaucoup avec son mari, pour faire vivre sa famille correctement. C'est une personne vraiment agréable, à l'écoute des autres et généreuse. Cette femme est vraiment magnifique, d’une trentaine d'année avec un physique plutôt juvénile, et elle a beaucoup d’influence dans l’entreprise où elle travaille. C’est une femme assez haute gradée, qui travaille dans une société de commerce. Elle aime vraiment son travail et cela lui rapporte assez d'argent pour vivre plutôt aisément. Malheureusement, ses horaires de travail ne sont pas en accord avec celles de son fils. Lu Han est donc obligé de rester seul près de la rivière, le temps qu’elle vienne le chercher.

Lu Han monte dans la voiture de sa mère et lui raconte sa journée. Cela fait également parti de sa routine. Parler de tout et de rien est une chose que Lu Han aime beaucoup faire quand elle termine son travail. Il entretient une très bonne relation avec ses parents. Il s'estime chanceux car tout le monde n'a pas la chance de bien s'entendre avec sa famille.

Lu Han le sait grâce à Minseok, il lui raconte parfois ses problèmes familiaux. Sa relation avec ses parents n'est pas toujours la meilleure, mais ils finissent tout le temps par se réconcilier. Lu Han ne se dispute quasiment pas avec ses parents. Comme leur travail prend un peu de place dans leur vie de famille, Lu Han ne les voit pas tout le temps. Mais, quand il passe de temps avec ses parents, ils rattrapent le temps perdu en jouant, en regardant un film ou en parlant tout simplement. Ils n'ont pas le temps de se disputer. Cette situation lui convient parfaitement pour le moment. De cette façon, il peut aussi prouver qu'il est assez responsable pour garder la maison tout seul, ses parents lui font confiance quand ils ne sont pas avec lui. Il aime cette petite indépendance.

Le trajet se passait correctement jusqu'à un certain moment. Pendant qu’elle conduisait, la jeune femme avait aperçu quelque chose au bord de la route. Lu Han était intrigué par cette chose. Elle a donc décidé d'arrêter la voiture sur le côté pour jeter un coup d'œil. Pendant ce temps le plus jeune est resté dans la voiture mais sa curiosité l'emporte et il décide de regarder par la fenêtre. La surprise le frappe soudainement quand il remarque une petite fille, de son âge peut-être, en train de pleurer près de sa mère. Il n'attend plus et prend la décision de sortir de la voiture pour les rejoindre.

Arrivé à ses côtés, il détaille la petite fille qui ne semble pas très bien. Elle possède de longs cheveux noirs et une peau beaucoup trop pâle. Ses larmes dévalent ses joues rouges, et elle semble blessée. Il demande donc à sa mère ce qu'il se passe. Elle explique qu'elle a trouvé cette petite fille sur le bord de la route, recroquevillée sur elle-même, en train de pleurer. D'après ses dires elle n'aurait pas de famille. Lu Han regarde sa mère, comme pour lui demander ce qu'ils vont faire maintenant. Cette fille ne peut pas rester toute seule, dans le froid, sur le bord d'une route en train de pleurer. L'instinct maternelle de la jeune femme prend le dessus, elle décide donc d'emmener la petite fille avec eux – sous son consentement bien-sûr.

Dans la voiture, l'ambiance n'est plus la même qu'au début. Lu Han et sa mère sont inquiets à propos de cette petite fille. Pendant le trajet, ils ont pu faire connaissance avec elle. Cette jeune fille – qui est par ailleurs l'aînée de Lu Han – s'appelle Park Jimin et elle a 15 ans. Elle ne possède pas de parents, et elle aurait apparemment la phobie des hôpitaux. C'est pourquoi, lorsque la mère de famille lui a proposé de l'emmener à l'hôpital, elle a commencé à faire une crise. Elle tremblait, elle pleurait, elle criait, elle suppliait de ne pas l'emmener là-bas. La jeune femme, qui perdait complètement ses moyens, a réussi à calmer la jeune fille et l'a emmené chez eux pour la soigner eux-mêmes.

Arrivé à la maison familiale, les trois personnes entrent dans la grande demeure. Jimin est impressionnée par cette grandeur et par la beauté de la maison. Elle n'ose pas tellement s'aventurer dedans, elle ne veut pas déranger. Le père de Lu Han arrive finalement pour accueillir sa famille, mais s'arrête brusquement en voyant l'inconnue. L'incompréhension peut se lire dans son regard, la belle femme lui explique donc la situation.

Après avoir soigné ses blessures, les parents de Lu Han questionnent la jeune fille sur sa situation. Elle explique avec regrets qu'elle n'a pas de famille, ses parents l'ont abandonné quand elle était jeune. Des sans-abris ont donc pris soin d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de partir, elle ne voulait pas être une charge ne plus pour eux.

C'est une histoire très touchante pour les deux parents. Le père de Lu Han éprouve beaucoup d'empathie envers Jimin. Elle a l'air si gentille, si agréable. Lu Han ne veut pas qu'elle s'en aille. Il veut apprendre à la connaître, il veut pouvoir lui parler comme à une sœur qu'il n'a jamais eue. Finalement, après une très longue conversation remplie de doutes, d'incertitude, de peur, mais aussi de détermination, et de changement entre toutes les personnes de la maison, il est finalement décidé que Jimin allait vivre dans cette famille. La jeune fille avait d'abord peur. Après tout elle ne connaissait pas cette famille, c'était compréhensible. Mais elle a finalement accepté. Grâce à cette opportunité, elle a un toit et de quoi se nourrir. Et surtout, une famille.

**« Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de m'accueillir dans votre famille »**


	3. Chapter 3

Adopter un enfant est une affaire très longue et complexe, surtout si l'on ne connaît rien de l'enfant en question. La procédure d'adoption de Jimin a duré plusieurs mois. Elle est allée voir plusieurs spécialistes, comme des médecins pour connaître son état de santé ou alors la police pour savoir d'où elle venait. Seulement, la police locale n'avait aucune trace de Jimin. Elle a donc expliqué sa situation.

En résumé, Park Jimin est une jeune fille de 15 ans qui a vécu toute sa vie dans la rue à cause de l'abandon de ses parents. Parents, qui d'ailleurs, sont introuvable à ce jour. La police suspecte ses parents biologiques d'avoir quitté le pays en laissant leur fille. Après plusieurs examens, Jimin semblait être en bonne santé – malgré quelques blessures et cicatrices superficielles ainsi qu'un traumatisme psychologique à cause de l'abandon de ses parents. Après quelques séances chez un psychologue et une réadaptation à la société dans une famille aimante, tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre selon les médecins.

Les mois ont défilé depuis la découverte de Jimin, en octobre. L'automne s'était fini pour laisser place à l'hiver puis au printemps, saison que Lu Han déteste avec l'été. Selon lui, il fait beaucoup trop chaud en été pour profiter des vacances et les insectes sont beaucoup plus nombreux au printemps. Lu Han venait d'apprendre que Jimin fêtait ses 15 ans le jour où ils l'ont trouvé sur le bord de la route, le 13 octobre précisément. Il s'est beaucoup rapproché de la jeune fille, chaque soir ils discutent longuement pour apprendre à se connaître. Il sait maintenant les choses qu'elle aime, qu'elle déteste et aussi une partie de sa vie lorsqu'elle vivait dehors.

Park Jimin est née le 13 octobre, elle venait d'avoir 15 ans le jour où ils l'ont trouvé. Elle est née à Busan. Ses parents l'ont abandonné quand elle était très petite, Jimin pense qu'elle n'était pas une enfant désirée. C'est pourquoi ses parents l'auraient laissé. Le plus petit était vraiment bouleversé, il en a versé quelques larmes. Jimin est une petite fille très débrouillarde et mature, mais aussi méfiante avec les adultes. Il pense que cela vient de son traumatisme. Elle déteste aussi les hôpitaux. Jimin n'a pas beaucoup de passions, car elle n'a jamais eu l'occasion de s'amuser mais, elle a pu apprendre à jouer au piano quand elle était plus jeune. Un sans-abri, qui vivait avec elle, jouait du piano. De cette façon, elle s'est découverte une passion pour le piano. C'est pourquoi, quand elle a vu le magnifique instrument qui se trouvait en plein milieu du salon, elle était très heureuse. Elle passe maintenant le plus grand de son temps à jouer du piano là-bas.

Voilà tout ce qu’il sait au sujet de Jimin. Il est très heureux que qu’elle se soit confiée à lui, leur relation évolue un peu plus chaque jour. Ils sont devenus proches très rapidement. Ils jouent ensemble, parlent de tout et de rien et font même parfois quelques bêtises plutôt enfantines. Dont une, qui s'était transformée en carnage pour les pauvres cheveux de Lu Han. En effet, pour les 12 ans de Lu Han – son anniversaire était le 20 mai – Jimin voulait lui faire une surprise. Quand leurs parents sont rentrés, ils ont eu la joie de retrouver Lu Han avec la tête remplie de décoloration de sa mère. C'est la première fois que Lu Han se faisait réprimander sévèrement par ses parents. Les deux enfants se sont tout de suite excusés. Maintenant, les beaux cheveux bruns de Lu Han sont devenus blonds. Au bout de quelques jours, ses parents ont eu l'habitude de la nouvelle couleur de leur fils, malgré son jeune âge. Minseok avait eu l'occasion de voir sa nouvelle couleur, non voulu à la base, qu'il trouvait vraiment original. Jimin, fière de son travail, avait même complimenté Lu Han sur sa nouvelle couleur qu'elle trouve magnifique.

Plusieurs semaines sont passées depuis cet incident et aujourd'hui, Lu Han est toujours aussi proche de Jimin pour son plus grand plaisir. C'est un rêve devenu réalité pour lui, d'avoir une sœur. Seulement, le jeune garçon commence à devenir troublé par le comportement de cette dernière.

Il se trouve en ce moment, comme d'habitude après ses cours, à la rivière Han avec son meilleur ami. Jimin n'est pas avec eux, elle n'est pas venue au collège aujourd'hui. Car effectivement, Jimin fréquente maintenant le même établissement que lui.

Grâce à son absence, il peut maintenant exprimer son inquiétude à Minseok. Il explique à son ami que depuis son arrivée dans la famille, Jimin prend de plus en plus de place dans la vie de famille. Il n'a pas vraiment envie de l'admettre mais il éprouve peut-être un peu de jalousie envers elle.

Son ami essaye de le rassurer, c'est tout à fait normal d'éprouver un peu de jalousie envers quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas, et qui vient en plus d'arriver dans notre famille. **« Comme c'est un nouveau membre de la famille, les parents vont la chouchouter pour ne pas qu'elle se sente rejetée »,** ce sont ses dires. D'après lui, cela devrait se calmer dans quelques mois.

Mais il reste quelque chose de plus important, il lui avoue avoir découvert des cicatrices assez prononcées sur les bras et les jambes de Jimin ainsi que des marques violacées autour de son cou, pendant qu'elle dormait.

L'ambiance s'est refroidie entre les deux amis. Minseok est un peu effrayé par les paroles de son ami, avoir des marques et des cicatrices sur le corps est quelque chose de grave. Le plus jeune lui explique ses hypothèses, il suppose que qu’elle peut être harcelée à l'école, cela ne peut pas être autre chose. Même si Jimin est une fille qui ne se laisse pas faire, elle peut paraître timide et sans défense aux premiers abords. De plus, son passée difficile peut facilement l’affecter. Son ami fini par lui conseille de parler avec un adulte, voire d'en parler directement avec Jimin pour savoir l'histoire.

Après cette intéressante conversation avec Minseok, Lu Han est rentré chez lui. Il a vraiment besoin de parler avec Jimin de toute cette histoire. Il se dirige donc à l'étage puis frappe à la porte de sa chambre, elle lui demande alors d'entrer.

C'est ici que commence leur discussion. Jimin, qui remarque l'air grave sur le visage de Lu Han, lui demande ce qu'il ne va pas. Lu Han, après avoir soufflé un bon coup, annonce à Jimin tout ce qu'il sait sur ses marques et sa théorie sur son harcèlement. Tout au long du discours, le visage de la jeune fille était passé par plusieurs expressions. D'abord un visage surpris, livide, colérique puis fermé. 

Après le long discours de Lu Han, un silence pesant a pris place dans la chambre de l'adolescente. Lu Han est très inquiet pour Jimin, il ne veut pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Elle s'approche lentement de Lu Han avec son visage baissé, toujours très pâle.

L'ambiance de la chambre est angoissante, il ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe. Il veut sortir d'ici rapidement. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle approche doucement son visage de celui de son frère adoptif. Une lueur étrange brille dans ses yeux, et un sourire innocent se trouve sur le visage de la jeune fille.

**« Je suis vraiment désolée, j'aurais peut-être dû t'en parler plus tôt. Mais je ne voulais pas que tu me vois comme quelqu'un de faible. Je ne suis qu'une pauvre petite fille après tout. Mais je te préviens, si t'en parle aux parents, je te coupe la langue. Littéralement. »**


	4. Chapter 4

Lu Han se trouve en ce moment, dans sa chambre, une expression grave sur le visage. Après l'étrange révélation de la jeune adolescente, il s'est enfuit dans sa chambre. Il est effrayé par la jeune fille, c’est la première fois qu’elle avait ce genre de comportement avec lui. Depuis cette discussion, celui-ci se sent surveillé et il n'aime pas du tout cela. Il n'ose pas bouger, ni en parler à quelqu'un. Est-ce-que Jimin serait capable d'exécuter ses menaces ? Comment une si jolie fille, toute mignonne et innocente peut dire de telles choses ... ? De toute manière, une personne censée ne pourrait pas faire ce genre de chose. Ce sont sûrement des paroles en l'air. Oui.

Lu Han descend de son lit, sans aucun bruit pour ne pas attirer son attention. Il compte en parler à ses parents, les menaces de Jimin sont quelque chose de grave et ses parents doivent être au courant. En sortant de la pièce il jette un coup d'œil vers la porte – fermée – de la chambre de sa sœur adoptive, joliment décorée des lettres de son prénom. L'adolescente n’est sûrement pas dans les parages. Il descend les escaliers pour rejoindre sa mère qui se trouve dans son bureau. Il récupère évidemment sur son passage un petit biscuit pour lutter contre sa faim, puis court rejoindre sa mère – en faisant tomber malencontreusement des miettes de cookie sur la moquette du couloir. Normalement, Lu Han ne la dérange jamais pendant son travail, mais cette fois c'est une affaire urgente.

Il frappe doucement à la porte puis entre après avoir entendu l'approbation de sa mère. Il est assez stressé, sa maman le remarque rapidement à cause de ses mimiques. Quand Lu Han est stressé, il joue tout le temps avec ses manches. Madame Lu stoppe ses activités pour savoir ce qu'il se passe avec son fils. Avant d'annoncer quoi que ce soit, il veut s'assurer que Jimin ne soit pas dans les alentours. Sa mère lui assure qu’elle n'est pas dans la maison, elle est partie faire quelques courses pour le repas de ce soir. En entendant cela, il se sent soulagé, et surtout très heureux. Jimin n'est pas dans la maison, cela veut dire qu'il peut aller dans sa chambre sans risquer qu'elle ne le surprenne. Car, en effet, sa curiosité l'emporte sur sa raison. Il compte donc fouiner dans la chambre de sa sœur plutôt que d'avouer les menaces de celle-ci à sa mère. Lu Han la remercie puis remonte en courant, pour aller dans la chambre de Jimin qui, par chance, n'est pas fermée à clé.

Il referme doucement la porte pour rester tranquille. La chambre de Jimin ressemble à n'importe quelle autre chambre. C’est-à-dire qu’il y a un lit, une commode, un bureau et quelques éléments de décorations. Il est content d'être entré dans sa chambre, seulement il ne sait pas quoi faire maintenant. Pourquoi voulait-il entrer dans sa chambre sans qu'elle ne soit ici ? Il pourrait sûrement trouver quelque chose qui l’aiderai à comprendre le pourquoi du comment. En l'occurrence pourquoi Jimin est distante, bizarre, et pourquoi a-t-elle des cicatrices sur le corps ?

Lu Han a appris par Minseok que l'activité favorite des filles était d'entretenir un journal intime. Une activité inutile selon lui mais qui, cette fois-ci, peut s'avérer utile. Il commence donc par chercher dans la commode, entre ses vêtements. C'est une cachette souvent utilisée pour ce genre de chose. Mais il ne trouve pas grand-chose. Les seules choses trouvées sont des vêtements, beaucoup de vêtements d'ailleurs. Pourtant elle n'en porte pas autant. La moitié des vêtements ressemblent à des vêtements mixtes, alors qu’elle plutôt féminine en général. Peut-être qu’elle porte ce genre d'habits quand elle est seule, pour le confort. Ce n'est pas forcément confortable de porter des jupes, des robes, des collants ou des vêtements serrés toute la journée. Il a également trouvé beaucoup de maquillage, du démaquillant, d’autres produits de soin, et pleins de trucs pour les cheveux. Des choses pas très intéressantes en fin de compte. Beaucoup de choses féminines, mais pas de journal. Lu Han abandonne la commode pour chercher dans sa table de nuit. Il n'y a rien d'intéressant non plus, à part des objets étranges qui servent pour l'épilation et d'autres produits de beauté.

La dernière cachette probable serait le bureau, qui est d’ailleurs rempli d’affaires scolaires. En fouillant un peu il repère un livre à l'écart, plutôt bien rangé. Il le prend sans regarder la couverture puis l'ouvre. Dedans se trouve divers papiers compliqués. En lisant un peu, il découvre plusieurs choses intéressantes.

Dans ce livre – qui est très petit – il découvre trois photos d'identités. Sur la première, il s'agit d'un homme assez vieux. Ses cheveux sont noirs foncés et il a beaucoup de rides. La photo située juste à côté est une femme qui semble déjà plus jeune. Elle possède également des cheveux noirs avec une peau très pâle. Ses deux personnes ont quelques similitudes avec Jimin, notamment les cheveux et la peau pâle. Le plus surprenant c'est que sur ces deux visages, une croix rouge est dessinée. Le livre est assez vieux, on ne voit pas vraiment les écritures mais un nom est encore visible. Il s'agit du nom de famille de la femme. Min. Un nom plutôt rependu en Corée du Sud.

La dernière photo est la seule qui ne possède pas de croix rouge. C'est un petit garçon, avec des cheveux aussi noirs que ceux des adultes au-dessus. Et le nom noté sous la photo est parfaitement visible. Ce petit garçon, qui ne doit pas avoir plus de 3 ans, se nomme Min Yoongi. Par déduction, il s'agit sûrement de l'enfant des deux adultes.

Après avoir feuilleté les pages, Lu Han referme le livre. L'inscription sur la couverture montre qu'il s'agit d'un livret de famille. Il repose le livret à sa place pour ne pas laisser de trace. A proximité de cet objet se trouvait un carnet de santé, il décide de le prendre pour le regarder rapidement. Ce carnet appartient à Min Yoongi. Qui est-il ? Et pourquoi Jimin possède son carnet de santé ? Il tourne rapidement les pages pour jeter un bref coup d’œil, et il peut rapidement voir que le petit Yoongi n'a pas eu une vie facile. Il se blessait beaucoup, avait souvent des os brisés, et allait souvent chez le médecin. Ce ne sont sûrement pas des blessures ordinaires. Quand Lu Han voyait ce genre de chose dans des films, les enfants étaient souvent maltraités par quelqu'un de leur entourage. C'était peut-être le cas pour ce garçon ? Yoongi a même été inconscient un jour, et il présentait des marques bleutées sur le cou qui sont restés sur le long terme. Lu Han ne se sent pas vraiment bien. Malgré son jeune âge et son innocence, il sait que cela n'est pas normal et que les parents ne sont sûrement pas innocents dans l'affaire. Sinon pourquoi ne pas avoir aidé leur fils, s'ils savaient qu'il était maltraité ? Ce genre de remarque s'arrête quand Yoongi a atteint l'âge de 10 ans. Le médecin avait peut-être découvert que ses blessures n'étaient pas normales ? Après avoir fini sa rapide lecture, il repose le carnet au même endroit où il se trouvait. Il fouille ensuite les tiroirs, mais ne trouve rien. Il se décide à sortir de la chambre pour retourner dans la sienne. Et lorsqu’il entre dans sa chambre, il entend que Jimin est rentrée à la maison.

Toutes ces découvertes sont assez surprenantes. Pourquoi Jimin possède-t-elle un livret de famille qui n'est même pas le sien ? Et ce carnet de santé était étrange, ce pauvre Yoongi n'a pas eu une enfance facile. Peut-être était-il un membre de la famille de Jimin ? Cela expliquerait toutes ces informations, la possession du carnet de santé et du livret de famille. Devrait-il lui en parler ? Non. C'est une très mauvaise idée. Si elle savait que Lu Han était allé dans sa chambre sans demander, elle va le tuer. Surtout après sa précédente menace.

La soirée se passe tranquillement pour la petite famille, le repas s'est déroulé sous les questions quotidiennes de leurs parents. Comment s'est passé la journée à l'école ? Qu'avez-vous fait de beau ? Vous avez fait vos devoirs ? L'interrogatoire habituel. Seulement, une personne n'était pas très à l'aise pendant ce repas, et c'était bien évidemment Lu Han. Il ne savait plus comment réagir face à Jimin. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle découvre qu’il avait fouillé dans sa chambre.

Jimin est la première à avoir fini de manger, elle décide donc de prendre sa douche et d'aller se coucher. Il semblerait qu’elle ait passée une journée difficile à l’école. Elle était plutôt fatiguée pendant le repas, un peu de repos ne lui ferait pas de mal. Lu Han, lui, continu de manger son plat sans avoir forcément faim. Il débarrasse alors son assiette une fois qu’il avait terminé, et il est allée mettre son pyjama.

Lorsqu'il monte à l'étage il découvre la porte de chambre de Jimin entre-ouverte, avec de la lumière qui sort de la chambre. Étrange, normalement Jimin devrait déjà dormir.

Par curiosité, il regarde rapidement dans la chambre. Son regard fatigué se transforme en une expression choquée. En effet, elle n'avait absolument plus rien de Jimin. La belle fille aux cheveux longs et soyeux, magnifiquement maquillée, se trouve être une fille avec des cheveux courts comme un garçon, avec un visage complètement démaquillé. La surprise peut se lire dans les yeux de Lu Han.

Les vêtements mixtes dans sa commode prennent alors tout son sens. Elle se cache auprès des gens car elle n'accepte pas son look ? Non, cela semblerait plutôt étrange. Jimin est forte et indépendante, elle arrive très bien à assumer son style. C'est peut-être à cause des parents ? Il est maintenant confus. Il se dépêche de courir dans sa chambre pour ne pas se faire attraper par sa sœur. C’était une journée remplie de révélation. Demain, c'est décidé, il ira tout dire à Minseok. S'il ne peut pas en parler à ses parents ou à Jimin elle-même, il pourra très bien en parler à son meilleur ami.

La nuit a été plus mouvementée pour lui. Plusieurs rêves, voire des cauchemars sont venus perturbés son sommeil. Jimin le suit désormais jusqu'à son sommeil ? Il est épuisé. Malgré son manque d’énergie évident, il entre dans la cour des collégiens pour rejoindre son ami de toujours. Jimin n'est pas venue à l'école aujourd’hui, à cause d'un rendez-vous médical. Il pourra donc tout raconter à son meilleur ami sans risquer de se sentir surveillé par sa sœur adoptive. Malheureusement, il n’a pas pu entamer sa conversation avec Minseok pour l’instant, mais ils auront tout le temps cet après-midi grâce à leurs heures de permanence.

Pour le petit blond, les cours du collège ne sont pas bien compliqués. Du moins, pour le moment.

Les élèves sont seulement en début d'année scolaire, pour l'instant ce ne sont que des révisions. Lu Han a toujours été un très bon élève avec une moyenne générale d'environ seize, parfois dix-sept. Mais le collège est souvent plus compliqué que l’école primaire, on apprend de nouvelles choses. Pour lui, l'école n'est pas une corvée. C'est un enfant qui aime beaucoup apprendre, comprendre le monde dans lequel il vit.

Ce n'est pas vraiment le cas de son ami, Minseok. Son acolyte n'est pas mauvais à l'école puisque sa moyenne tourne souvent autour de quatorze, mais ce n'est pas un endroit fait pour lui. Minseok est un enfant qui préfère vivre les choses, apprendre par lui-même, plutôt qu’apprendre bêtement par cœur, dans un endroit qui ressemble à une prison. Parce que, oui, l'école est une prison selon lui. On ne peut pas faire ce que l'on souhaite et on doit y rester toute la journée pour apprendre des choses parfois utiles.

Pourquoi l'école est si importante pour obtenir un travail ? Normalement, on privilégie l'expérience, mais comment avoir de l'expérience si nous passons nos journées à apprendre des choses, sans les appliquer ? L'école est vraiment oppressante, particulièrement en Corée du Sud. Obtenir un diplôme ou un travail, c'est presque vital. Sans diplôme, c'est la fin. La seule raison qui le pousse à venir en cours avec un sourire, c'est son meilleur ami Lu Han.

Ce dernier est capable d'illuminer sa journée juste avec un sourire. Depuis qu'ils se connaissent, ils sont inséparables. Ils ont fait les quatre cent coups, ils ont aussi passé des moments tranquilles et calmes tous les deux. De manière générale, ils passent presque leur vie entière ensemble. La présence de Lu Han à ses côtés le rend vraiment heureux. Il pourrait le comparer un ange qui illumine sa vie. Sa présence compense presque celle de ses parents, car il n'a pas une très bonne relation avec eux. Minseok a d'ailleurs souvent été jaloux de la relation qu'entretient son ami avec ses parents. Mais aujourd’hui, il est passé au-dessus de cela.

La pause déjeuner arrive enfin, pour leur plus grand plaisir. Ils ont toujours hâte de se retrouver en dehors des heures de cours. Ils se donnent rendez-vous sur un banc, dans la grande cour de récréation.

C'est le moment pour Lu Han de parler à son ami de ses découvertes. Il prend alors son courage à deux main et explique toute la situation – tous ses doutes sur Jimin et ses trouvailles dans sa chambre. Il était très attentif aux expressions de son meilleur ami tout au long de son récit, il semblait choqué et désorienté. C'est vraiment suspect tout cela, pourquoi Jimin garderait tous ces objets dans sa chambre ? Et surtout, pourquoi change-t-elle son apparence ? Et si elle ne changeait pas seulement de manière éphémère … Aurait-elle fait de la chirurgie esthétique ? C'est une chose très courante chez les jeunes filles. Mais ce n'est pas possible, elle n'a que 15 ans. Toutes les questions de Minseok sont en suspend pour le moment. Cette fille est pleine de secret, personne ne connaît pas son passé.

Une fois le récit de son ami terminé, il s’empresse d’exprimer ce qu’il pense de la situation. Selon lui, Jimin agit étrangement. Elle est trop mystérieuse. Est-ce qu’il y a la moindre information sur elle sur Internet ? Un enfant qui a disparu de sa ville natale ne passe pas inaperçu. Ils ont encore beaucoup de temps devant eux, c’est le bon moment pour faire quelques recherches à la bibliothèque.

Ils ont plus d’une heure pour faire leurs recherches, ce qui leur laisse tout le temps nécessaire. De plus, ils iront beaucoup plus vite tous les deux. Seulement, un problème comment à se poser … Par où commencer ?

Regarder sur Internet pourrait être une bonne idée, mais c’est un monde beaucoup trop vaste. Minseok propose tout simplement de recherche le nom de Jimin pour commencer. A leur plus grande surprise, beaucoup de résultats apparaissent. Mais ce qui est encore plus surprenant, ce n’est qu’aucun de ces résultats ne mentionnent la sœur adoptive de Lu Han. En effet, la personne mentionnée est un petit garçon âgé de 10 ans, décédé il y a déjà plusieurs mois. Pendant l'été dernier précisément.

Les deux enfants sont directement bouleversés lorsqu’ils tombent sur ces informations. Ce pauvre garçon était si jeune, il avait presque leur âge … Il est mort à Busan – sa ville natale, cependant le meurtrier n'a pas été identifié. L'affaire est toujours en cours mais elle est sur le point d'être abandonnée par les autorités pour manque de preuves. Cela doit être une épreuve insurmontable pour les parents qui ne connaitront probablement jamais l’identité du meurtrier de leur enfant. La perte d'un être cher est toujours très difficile à surmonter, mais elle l’est d’autant plus lorsqu’il s’agit d’un enfant.

Les deux amis finissent par faire une découverte importante sur les parents de l’enfant. Ce sont des personnes qui n’ont jamais pu avoir d’enfant biologique, Jimin n'a donc aucun lien de sang avec sa famille. Ils ont adopté plusieurs enfants pour leur offrir une meilleure perspective d’avenir.

Plus tôt, Lu Han et Minseok avaient relevé que le meurtrier n’avait pas été identifié, mais il y avait un potentiel suspect. Il s'agissait de la sœur aînée.

D’après ce qui est écrit, elle avait un comportement étrange selon la police locale. Elle n'éprouvait aucune peine – ou très peu. Mais cet aspect a été éclaircit suite à un interrogatoire avec cette dernière. Elle ne connaissait pas réellement Jimin personnellement, elle venait d’arriver dans la famille. Ses parents souhaitaient avoir une fille aînée afin que Jimin connaisse les joies d’avoir une fratrie. Ils ont donc adopté Gong Minji, une jeune fille plus âgée de trois ans.

Une photo d’elle est jointe avec l'article de presse. Elle est très pâle avec des cheveux bruns, complétés de reflets un roux. La grande caractéristique de son visage sont ses joues rondes.

Pendant que Lu Han continuait de lire les articles de presse sur Park Jimin, Minseok faisait ses recherches sur la sœur aînée. Mais les résultats sont encore plus troublants.

En cherchant le nom de _Gong_ Minji sur Internet, les résultats annonçaient le décès d'une fillette de 11 ans, prénommée Gong Minji, qui est morte à Gwangju. Pourtant, cette affaire s'est passée il y a plusieurs années. Mais elle ressemble beaucoup au cas de Park Jimin.

Minseok partage rapidement ses trouvailles avec son ami, qui ne comprenait plus grand chose. Alors, Jimin n’était pas Jimin ? Minji, la sœur de Park Jimin, n'est pas Minji ? Leurs pensées sont toutes embrouillées, qu'est-ce-que cela veut dire ? Est-ce que Jimin, la sœur adoptive de Lu Han aurait menti ? Ou est-ce une simple coïncidence … ?

En cherchant plus loin, ils remarquent dans le rapport de police que la petite Minji décédée beaucoup de temps avec un garçon prénommé Kim Taehyung. D'après la description de de la petite, c'était un petit garçon de son âge avec une peau très blanche et semblait assez frêle. Lorsqu’il est arrivé à Gwangju, ils se sont tout de suite rapproché. Seulement, il n'y a aucune photo des deux enfants sur le rapport.

Ce n’est qu’en faisant plusieurs autres recherches avec le nom de Kim Taehyung qu’ils arrivent cette fois ci à trouver une photo de lui. La description que Minji a donné aux autorités n’a rien à voir avec celle de la photo. Celui-ci est plutôt bronzé, bruns, avec un grain de beauté sur le nez. Mais, comme ils le craignaient, ce garçon est mort il y a huit ans, il n’avait que 10 ans. Il était originaire de Daegu mais ses parents ont déménagé depuis, sûrement pour essayer d'aller de l'avant.

Contrairement aux affaires précédentes, un coupable avait été identifié, mais il n'a jamais été retrouvé. Ses empreintes digitales présentes sur Taehyung l'ont trahi. Une photo du coupable est présente sur le rapport, sûrement pour faire un appel à témoins. Mais lorsque les deux enfants regardent la photo de plus près, Lu Han reste figé. Ses yeux s’humidifient de peur, son corps est tremblant, comme s’il avait vu un fantôme.

**« Le coupable a fini par être identifié grâce aux preuves suffisantes de la police locale. Il s’agit d’un jeune garçon de 10 ans. Si vous l’apercevez, ne l’approchez pas et prévenez directement la police. Min Yoongi est psychologiquement très instable et il doit être arrêté impérativement. »**


End file.
